


Under the Mistletoe

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Drarry, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Getting Together, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Supportive Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Pansy was happy that Draco was in love with Potter. She just wished she could avoid Ginny Weasley.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini_Fest at LJ. Thanks for reading!

Pansy didn’t mind that Draco was in love. She was happy for him, actually. She just hated the loneliness.

He’d moved in with Potter, and they were too busy shagging to invite her over or Floo her for a quick chat. She just had to find other mates. She wondered what Millicent was doing these days. 

Another problem was Ginny Weasley. Pansy pretty much hated all Weasleys, and Ginny was no exception. Sometimes Pansy had to remind herself not to stare.

It was the Saturday before Christmas, and Pansy was at their house for a party. She hated holiday parties. They were so unsophisticated.

“Ginny’s here,” Draco said, handing her a festive cup. 

“So what?” She took a sip and discovered the drink was more whiskey than eggnog.

“Oh, stop being ridiculous. We all know you want her.”

She narrowed her eyes. “What the hell are you talking about?”

He shrugged and sauntered away. She hated when he _sauntered_. It meant he thought he was winning.

She had no idea why Draco had agreed to move into 12 Grimmauld Place with Potter. The old house was dark and moldy, and the portraits contained ancient nans in frilly lace and severe hats. 

“Come on, Harry! Join our game!” It was Ronald Weasley, wearing a shirt with a flashing reindeer. They were playing Christmas Gobstones, which was exactly like normal Gobstones except the stones liked to randomly sing holiday songs.

“I’ll play the next round,” Potter said, curled up next to Draco on the sofa. He was wearing antlers with red ribbons and his cheeks were flushed from the whiskey. Draco whispered in his ear, which made him flush more.

Pansy rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen. Maybe she would be safer there. 

She had stepped off the last stair when she realized Ginny was down in the kitchen. _Weasley_ , she corrected herself, knowing it was a losing battle.

“Want a drink?” Ginny said.

Pansy raised her cup. “Already got one.”

“Oh,” Ginny said, and she looked a little disappointed. “Want to help me put icing on the biscuits?”

“Okay,” she said stiffly.

She approached the table. The Christmas biscuits were dancing away from Ginny’s hands.

“Damn little buggers,” Ginny said, icing covering her fingers.

“I’ll help you,” Pansy said, and held down a gingerbread man so Ginny could coat him in red and green. 

They stood close, and Pansy smelled Ginny’s pretty perfume. They were about the same height, but Ginny was strong from playing Quidditch, and her lovely red hair spilled over her shoulder. Pansy wanted to bury her face in that hair. 

“I’m surprised you came,” Ginny said, sucking icing from her finger.

Pansy tried not to stare. “I wasn’t sure if I’d have a good time.”

“I don’t want you to hate me.”

“It’s easy to hate you.” Pansy looked away.

“I think you fancy me.” There was a smile in Ginny’s voice.

“Absolutely not!”

“Ever since we had dinner with Harry and Draco. How long has it been? Three months?”

“I was pissed. I had no idea what I was doing.”

“You tried to kiss me.”

“No, I didn’t!”

Ginny laughed. “Harry and Draco saw it, too.”

“I can’t help that you’re ridiculously fit.”

There was a silence. Pansy had said too much. She _always_ said too much.

“Pansy,” Ginny said quietly.

Pansy turned away from her, afraid of what she’d see. “Please don’t.”

Ginny touched her shoulder. “You don’t have to be afraid.” Her voice was very soft.

“I’m not.”

“I fancy you, too.”

Pansy’s heart pounded quickly. She was afraid she’d misheard. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying. I fancy you.”

“It’s a prank. You’ve teamed up with Potter to humiliate me.”

“Harry would never be so cruel.”

Pansy finally turned back around. Ginny stared up at the ceiling.

“There’s mistletoe,” Ginny said.

Pansy glanced up. Sometimes she really hated magic. “You made it appear.”

“No.” Ginny looked at Pansy, her brown eyes filled with warmth. “I think you did.”

Ginny leaned in closely, watching Pansy for a sign. She pressed her lips to Pansy’s, and the touch was so incredibly soft. Pansy moaned and kissed her back.

“Go on a date with me,” Ginny whispered.

“Yes,” Pansy said, ignoring her fear.

“Finally!” Draco said from the stairs. He was clapping, a few empty dishes hovering beside him. 

“Piss off!” Pansy said, and pulled Ginny back into a kiss.


End file.
